The Iris Zero
by Yami Nova
Summary: Di masa depan dimana anak-anak terlahir dengan kekuatan bernama "Iris". Mizushima Toru, seorang remaja penyandang title "Iris Zero" berusaha hidup berdampingan dengan para pengguna kekuatan "Iris". / "Akhirnya Aku menemukan mu..." / "Tolong! Pergi keluar dengan ku!" / Chapter 1 : Mizushima Toru. / Fic pertama bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini gan! / R&R?


**A/N**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, **_**manga **_**ini akan di **_**update **_**juga... ku harap.**

**Cepat sembuh ya, Hotaru Takana-**_**san. **_**:)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **_Kalau Aku punya manga ini, Toru akan memiliki 'Iris' Sharinnebyakugan. Wew...

_**Warning : **_Karakter mungkin ada yang OOC, ada _typo _dan banyak lagi.

* * *

___**Chapter 1 : **_**Mizushima Toru.**

Terlahir sebagai penyandang ___title __'Iris Zero' _bukan lah hal yang menyenangkan atau pun patut dibanggakan. Selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan dan ejekan,_ dibully _teman-itu pun kalau ada, dan dikucilkan dari anak seumuran nya.

Mizushima Toru, murid kelas 2 SMA XI-3, alias_ 'Iris Zero' _adalah salah satu nya. Dia telah menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan semenjak rahasia nya-bahwa dia seorang_ 'Iris Zero'-_terbongkar. Namun, seiring berjalan nya waktu, Toru berusaha untuk melupakan semua nya.

Dan di sini lah dia. Berdiri di dalam bis dengan tujuan sekolah nya. Dengan seragam sekolah berwarna hijau dan_ blazer_ biru, celana hitam dan dasi berwarna biru kehitaman serta sepatu ___skate_ berwarna hitam. Serta___earphone _yang memblokir dunia luar dari pendengaran nya. Meski begitu, tetap saja Toru masih dapat mendengar murid-murid perempuan yang berdiri di samping nya.

"Eh, apa kau melihat sesuatu dengan_ 'Iris' _mu kemarin?"

"Iya! Aku melihat ada yang aneh di..."

"Benarkah?"

"Hahaha."

Toru memilih untuk menghiraukan mereka dan berfokus pada buku yang dia baca. Beberapa menit kemudian, bis itu berhenti. Toru yang melihat kalau tujuan nya telah sampai, akhir nya turun.

Kalau saja Toru turun dari bis lebih lambat, dia akan melihat seorang gadis manis berambut coklat-oranye sepunggung dengan mata merah rubi yang memperhatikan nya dari tadi.

"Akhir nya Aku menemukan mu..." Ucap gadis itu lalu turun mengikuti Toru.

**-0o0-**

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Gadis berambut coklat sepunggung ini berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Para murid yang tak sengaja atau memang sengaja berada di koridor kelas hanya bisa diam dan mengagumi figur yang satu ini.

Sasamori Koyuki, murid kelas 2 SMA XI-6, memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata merah rubi. Dia juga sedikit pendek dari sebagian murid perempuan lain nya dan dianggap lucu oleh sebagian orang di sekolah nya. Tapi dia masih diterima oleh sebagian besar gadis seusia nya.

Dia juga suka menolong siapa saja yang butuh bantuan, meskipun terkadang sifat nya malah membuat nya kesulitan. Koyuki juga punya sifat ceria, yang mampu membuat siapa saja di dekat nya tersenyum. Dia juga gadis yang jujur, memilih untuk tidak berbohong di situasi apa pun. Dan berkat sifat nya itu, Koyuki cukup terkenal di sekolah nya.

Itu lah mengapa setiap kali Koyuki melewati koridor kelas, pasti banyak yang menyapa nya, khusus nya para murid laki-laki.

Tap

Koyuki berhenti di depan pintu kelas XI-3. Koyuki mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Cklek

Para murid penghuni kelas XI-3 tiba-tiba diam. Yang sedang menulis, membaca, dan bercanda sekali pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Terkejut dengan siapa yang datang ke kelas mereka.

"Eh itu..."

"Ah masa'..."

"Wah benar..."

"Sasamori-___san!"_

"Itu memang dia..."

"Cantik sekali..."

"Sedang apa ya..."

Berbagai bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar di dalam kelas. Mulai dari murid laki-laki yang terkejut dan ___blushing _sampai murid perempuan yang kagum dengan sosok nya.

"Um..." Koyuki tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan dari murid kelas itu karena tujuan nya hanya satu.

Dia melihat ke dalam kelas, mencari seseorang dengan menggunakan kekuatan_ 'Iris' _nya.

"Ah!" seru Koyuki ceria setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Kemudian Koyuki berjalan ke arah tempat duduk seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam bermata biru gelap yang sedang menata buku.

"Mizushima-___san!" _seru Koyuki dengan ceria.

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil nama nya, murid itu pun menoleh.

Lalu, tanpa persetujuan dari murid itu, Koyuki menggenggam erat tangan kanan nya dan tersenyum. Tentu saja murid itu langsung kaget.

Para murid kelas itu juga kaget dengan aksi idola sekolah mereka.

"Tolong, pergi keluar **(1)** dengan ku!" seru Koyuki dengan semangat.

"...?!" murid itu semakin kaget.

Kelas XI-3 mendadak hening akibat "pernyataan" dari Koyuki. Koyuki sendiri tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar nya dan tetap tersenyum ceria sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan murid di depan nya.

"?!" setelah 10 detik, murid laki-laki itu akhirnya sadar.

Ekspresi wajah nya tiba-tiba berubah. Dari bingung menjadi kaget lalu ketakutan.

Bingung karena seorang gadis manis tiba-tiba "menyatakan" dengan ceria di depan nya. Kaget karena suasana kelas menjadi sangat tenang seolah menunggu "jawaban" dari nya. Dan ketakutan, mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi bagi murid berambut hitam bermata biru gelap ini adalah menunjukkan pertanda bahwa bahaya akan datang.

Murid ini tidak lain adalah Mizushima Toru. Seorang remaja dengan tinggi lebih pendek dari rata-rata murid laki-laki di sekolah nya, tapi tetap saja lebih tinggi dari beberapa murid perempuan. Dia memiliki sifat yang biasa saja, berusaha untuk menghindari perhatian orang karena dia seorang_ 'Iris Zero'. _Meskipun begitu, Toru menyukai kalau ada orang-orang yang berada di samping nya. Dia memiliki moto "Resiko Minimal", dengan kata lain, Toru berusaha seminimal mungkin menarik perhatian orang di sekitar nya.

Panik dengan keadaan yang dialami nya sekarang, Toru pun menarik Koyuki dan berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan penghuni kelas XI-3 yang ___shock _dan kehilangan kata.

**-****0o0-**

Setelah berlari dan beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman, Toru meras ingin pulang ke rumah saja dan tidur di bawah selimut yang hangat. Berbeda dengan gadis di samping nya yang duduk dengan tenang dan tersenyum ceria.

'Bagaimana Aku akan menghadapi kelas nanti...' Pikir Toru yang masih dalam kepanikan setelah menarik Koyuki keluar kelas nya.

Kamudian Toru memberikan sekotak jus buah yang dibeli nya di kantin tadi, yang diterima Koyuki dengan senang hati.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Koyuki memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Jadi, bisa kah Aku mendapat jawaban dari pernyataan ku tadi?" tanya Koyuki sambil menatap Toru penuh harap.

Toru tentu saja masih kaget dari kejadian sebelum nya, tapi memilih untuk menjawab, "Kau serius?"

Koyuki mengangguk semangat, "Ya! Tolong pergi keluar dengan ku! Untuk mencari calon Ketua OSIS selanjut nya!"

"Huh?" jawab Toru dengan 'cemerlang'.

Kemudian Koyuki mulai menjelaskan kalau dia memiliki kekuatan_ 'Iris' _yang mampu melihat 'siapa yang memenuhi syarat' dengan simbol huruf "O" untuk yang 'memenuhi syarat' dan simbol huruf "X" untuk yang 'tidak memenuhi syarat' di atas kepala mereka.

Dan sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, Koyuki telah dipilih untuk mencari calon Ketua OSIS dan staf lainnya tiap tahun. Yang tentu saja diterima Koyuki dengan senang hati.

Tapi untuk tahun ini, Koyuki mengalami kesulitan untuk mencari calon ketua OSIS yang 'memenuhi syarat' sehingga Koyuki memutuskan untuk mencari bantuan.

"Dan biar ku tebak. Aku adalah orang yang 'memenuhi syarat' untuk membantu mu dalam mencari calon Ketua OSIS selanjut nya." Tebak Toru setelah mengerti keadaan nya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan ceria oleh Koyuki.

"Oh begitu..." Ucap Toru sedikit mulai tenang.

"Aku tahu kalau ini menyusahkan mu. Tapi tolong! Mau kah kau membantu ku? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain..." Ucap Koyuki sambil berharap kalau murid di depan nya tidak menolak.

'Wajah mu terlalu dekat...' Batin Toru yang sedikit bergeser ke belakang akibat gadis di depan nya terlalu dekat dengan wajah nya.

Toru terlihat gelisah dan memikirkan lagi permohonan gadis di depan nya. Toru mungkin memiliki moto "Resiko Minimal" tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau membantu orang lain yang butuh pertolongan. Terlebih gadis cantik di depan nya.

"Uh...um.. Aku-" Belum sempat Toru menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Toru melihat sebuah benda melayang-tepat nya jatuh menuju tempat duduk Koyuki.

Beraksi secara_ insting, _Toru menarik Koyuki ke dalam pelukan nya, membuat yang dipeluk menjadi kaget dan___blushing _sedikit.

Tepat setelah Toru 'memeluk' Koyuki, sebuah pot bunga jatuh dan hancur tepat di samping mereka. Lebih tepat nya di tempat Koyuki duduk sebelum nya.

"Eh!" Koyuki semakin kaget dan takut dengan apa yang dilihat nya.

Kalau saja Toru tidak 'memeluk' nya, pasti pot bunga itu akan mengenai kepala nya.

Toru mengangkat kepala nya dan melihat ke atas. Sepintas dia melihat 2 murid berlari meninggalkan lokasi atap sekolah. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh ditambah mereka yang membelakangi matahari, Toru tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka.

Setelah dirasa aman, Toru melepaskan 'pelukan' nya.

"Maaf. Seperti nya kau salah orang." Ucap Toru sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tentu saja dia tahu kalau pot bunga itu ditujukan untuk nya, dan bukan Koyuki. Dengan berada di samping Toru, otomatis Koyuki terancam bahaya mengingat Toru seorang_ 'Iris Zero'. _Tapi tentu saja Koyuki tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Koyuki kaget.

Sedikit kecewa karena satu-satu nya murid yang 'memenuhi syarat' untuk membantu nya dalam mencari calon Ketua OSIS yang baru menolak permohonan nya.

Melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Koyuki, Toru berdiri dari kursinya.

"Itu karena... Aku seorang_ 'Iris Zero'." _Ucap Toru dengan berat hati.

"!" sekali lagi Koyuki dibuat kaget oleh nya.

**-0o0-**

Keesokan hari nya setelah insiden "pernyataan" dari Koyuki, Toru memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Walau pun dia masih berpikir tentang kejadian pot bunga itu sepanjang jalan.

"Pagi Toru-___kun~__." _Datang sebuah suara laki-laki dari belakang.

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Toru menoleh dan mendapati sahabat nya berjalan ke samping nya.

"Oh pagi, Hijiri." Jawab Toru yang kembali berjalan.

Shinozuka Hijiri atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Hijiri, adalah murid kelas 2 SMA XI-6 (satu kelas dengan Koyuki) adalah satu-satu nya sahabat terbaik Toru. Dia memiliki rambut coklat berantakan dan juga mata hijau zamrud. Ia juga cukup tinggi. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian, lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sisi Toru, meskipun ia adalah seorang_ 'Iris Zero'. _Dengan demikian, mereka menjadi teman sangat cepat sampai hari ini. Namun, ia juga bisa serius ketika ia ingin dan akan selalu memilih untuk tidak melawan jika mungkin.

"Rumor nya sangat luar biasa. Ku dengar kalau kau mendapat "pernyataan" dari Koyuki. Apa itu benar?" tanya Hijiri dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"Huh?" ucap Toru tidak mengerti.

"Sasamori Koyuki. Dia manis, imut, cantik, dan punya kepribadian yang rendah hati. Dia bahkan menduduki peringkat pertama dari 5 murid perempuan paling terkenal di sekolah. Dan membayangkan kalau dia "menyatakan" kepada mu..." Ucap Hijiri mulai menarasikan tentang Koyuki.

"Hmm... jadi itu nama nya." Ucap Toru menyadari sesuatu kalau dia lupa menanyakan siapa nama gadis kemarin.

Meskipun Sasamori Koyuki terbilang-sangat populer, tapi di depan moto "Resiko Minimal"-nya Toru, Koyuki-dan beberapa murid terkenal lainnya-bukan lah apa-apa. Karena Toru sangat jarang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mengingat nama seseorang.

Hijiri yang mendengar respon sahabat nya hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Toru, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nama nya!" Hijiri harus menahan diri agar tidak ber_-____facepalm-_ria.

"Itu tidak masalah karena semuanya telah berakhir." Ucap Toru tenang.

"Tidak masalah? Meskipun dia telah 'menyatakan' kepada mu?" tanya Hijiri heran.

"Bukan masalah itu, lagi pula... Aku memberitahu nya kalau Aku seorang_ 'Iris Zero'." _Jawab Toru tanpa rasa khawatir.

"Oh begitu..."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

**-0o0-**

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Mizushima-___san!" _

Toru dan Hijiri diam di tempat. Di depan gerbang berdiri Koyuki dengan ceria sambil menyapa Toru.

"Cuaca yang bagus, iya kan?" lanjut nya.

Toru, yang masih kaget hanya bisa diam. Kemudian Toru mendekati Koyuki dan bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di sana.

Murid-murid yang baru datang juga berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, Aku sedang 'melihat' para murid yang lewat. Dengan begitu Aku mungkin akan menemukan calon Ketua OSIS yang mungkin 'memenuhi syarat'. Maaf tentang kemarin, Aku berfikir kalau Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan." Ungkap Koyuki yang masih sedikit menyesal tentang kejadian kemarin.

Bisikan murid mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka. Mulai dari yang heran dengan 'Ada apa?', 'Itu Sasamori-_san_ kan?' dan 'Eh, mereka berbicara!', 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' dari beberapa murid yang kesal karena Koyuki berbicara dengan si_ 'Iris Zero'._

Merasa cukup dengan bisikan di sekitar nya, Toru memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh begitu... baiklah. Ku harap kau menemukan orang nya." Ucap Toru sambil berjalan ke dalam sekolah diikuti Hijiri di belakang nya.

"Oke." Respon Koyuki dengan ceria.

Begitu Toru dan Hijiri sudah jauh dari Koyuki, bisikan-bisikan para murid mulai terdengar lagi.

"Apa? Bukan kah dia si_ 'Iris Zero'?"_

"Apa ada yang salah dengan dia?"

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasamori_-____san!"_

_"__'Iris Zero' _itu seharus nya dikucilkan dan dibuang!'

"Benar!"

Tapi tetap saja, Toru masih bisa mendengar ucapan mereka. Tentu saja Toru merasa kesal dengan mereka dan dia menyadari kalau berada di dekat Koyuki, moto "Resiko Minimal"-nya akan terancam. Meski begitu, dia tetap berpikir positif. Melakukan tindakan yang percuma hanya akan menambah masalah bagi nya.

**-0o0-**

Sesampai nya di ruang loker siswa, Toru membuka loker milik nya. Dia mendapat sebuah surat tulisan tangan dengan tinta warna merah dan beberapa gambar yang sedikit kasar.

_**"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!**_

_**'Iris Zero' seperti mu dilarang dekat-dekat dengan Sasamori-san!"**_

Toru hanya memasang wajah datar, karena ancaman seperti ini sudah biasa bagi nya. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah bahwa Koyuki telah terlibat dalam masalah nya. Di ujung deretan loker, Toru mendengar beberapa siswa yang tertawa jahat. Sudah pasti mereka yang memasukkan surat itu.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi..." Hijiri mulai menghampiri Toru, "Bukan kah Sasamori-san adalah yang kedua setelah Aku? Yang tetap berbicara dengan mu secara normal meskipun dia tahu kalau kau seorang_ 'Iris Zero'." _Lanjut Hijiri.

Toru diam menyerap apa yang dikatakan sahabat nya. Memang benar kalau Koyuki masih tetap berbicara dengan nya secara normal meskipun setelah dia mengatakan tentang keadaan nya kepada Koyuki.

"Hmm." Gumam Toru yang mulai berjalan ke kelas nya.

Hari berikut nya, dan bahkan hari berikut nya lagi, Koyuki masih mau berbicara dengan Toru dan menyapa nya di depan gerbang sekolah sambil mencari calon Ketua OSIS yang 'memenuhi syarat'. Tak peduli panas nya matahari maupun dingin nya hujan atau pun bisikan dari teman sekelas nya, Koyuki masih tetap menyapa Toru dengan ceria.

**-0o0-**

Di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan "Perpustakaan Sekolah" di atas pintu, Koyuki tengah dudk diam membaca buku dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang kecewa.

Dia kecewa karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman tentang siapa yang akan menjadi calon Ketua OSIS berikut nya. Namun, seperti yang kalian ketahui, dia masih belum bisa menemukan calon yang 'memenuhi syarat'.

Srek

Koyuki tersadar dari lamunan nya dan mengangkat kepala nya ketika dia mendengar kursi di depan nya digeser oleh seseorang.

"Ah!" Koyuki terkejut karena orang itu adalah Mizushima Toru, "Mizushima_-____sa__-"_

"Sebaiknya kau menghentikan itu." Potong Toru sambil duduk di kursi nya.

"Eh?"

"Yang ku maksud adalah kau yang menyapa ku setiap hari di depan gerbang. Tidak kah kau menyadari kalau kau telah membuat banyak perhatian tertuju pada kita?" ungkap Toru menjawab keheranan Koyuki.

"E-eh? Benar kah? A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Jawab Koyuki merasa bersalah.

Tentu saja, karena Koyuki selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dan selalu mendapat perhatian. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau perbuatan nya telah mengundang banyak perhatian. Berbanding terbalik dengan Toru.

"Kalau begitu biar ku jelas kan," ucap Toru tanpa menatap Koyuki, "Dimana pun kita,_ 'Iris Zero' _berada, kita selalu dikucilkan dan dipukuli. Berada di antara kalian, yang memiliki_ 'Iris', _adalah hal antara hidup dan mati. Itu lah mengapa Aku membuat moto "Resiko Minimal" sebagai jalan hidup ku." Lanjut Toru sambil menatap Koyuki serius.

Koyuki hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Toru, terkejut mendengar keadaan para_ 'Iris Zero'. _Koyuki tahu tentang keberadaan_ 'Iris Zero' _walau keberadaan mereka hanya 1% di masyarakat. Tapi dia belum pernah melihat secara langsung kehidupan para_ 'Iris Zero'._

"...jangan mengganggu ku..." Gumam Toru pelan sambil menunduk, tapi Koyuki masih dapat mendengar nya degan jelas.

'Selain itu, akan menjadi masalah kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu kepada ku...' Batin Toru.

"...Aku minta maaf..." Ucap Koyuki menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Aku telah mengganggu mu..." Lanjut Koyuki menyesal.

Toru, meskipun dia menunjukkan sifat keras di depan nya, sebenar nya dia suka kalau Koyuki berbicara dengan nya. Hanya saja itu akan menempatkan Koyuki dalam bahaya mengingat dia seorang_ 'Iris Zero'._

"Tapi..." Koyuki melanjutkan, "Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Hari ini?"

"Ya... Hari ini adalah yang terakhir." Ucap Koyuki.

"Oh..." Respon Toru, 'Jadi dia belum menemukan calon nya ya...' Pikir nya.

"Setelah ini Aku akan pergi dan melaporkan ke rapat pengurus OSIS kalau Aku tidak bisa menemukan calon Ketua OSIS yang 'memenuhi syarat'." Ucap Koyuki.

"Tapi... setidak nya Aku telah melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan." Lanjut nya.

Toru menatap nya sebentar lalu kembali menatap buku nya, 'Melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan...' Batin nya.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Kau lebih baik dari pada Aku yang tidak bisa 'melihat' apa pun." Ucap Toru mengagetkan Koyuki.

"Eh? Aku rasa itu tidak benar!" seru Koyuki protes.

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu, tidak seperti kita, para pemilik kekuatan_ 'Iris', _kalian bisa 'melihat' dunia sebagainama dunia itu terlihat, tanpa penghalang apa pun, iya kan?" tanya Koyuki.

'Aku... bisa 'melihat'?' Batin Toru tertegun sesaat mendengar pernyataan Koyuki.

Memang benar kalau dia dan para_ 'Iris Zero' _lain nya bisa melihat dunia di sekitar mereka sebagaimana mesti nya tanpa ada penghalang apa pun. Berbeda dengan para pemilik kekuatan_ 'Iris'. _Mereka melihat dunia di sekitar mereka dengan berbagai halangan tergantung kekuatan_ 'Iris' _mereka.

"Ah maaf. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh iya kan?" tanya Koyuki sedikit malu sambil tertawa pelan.

Toru hanya merespon pelan, "Tidak."

"Sejujur nya, Aku sedikit iri dengan mu," Ucap Koyuki sambil berdiri dari kursi nya, "Baiklah Aku harus pergi sekarang." Lanjut nya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"..." Toru tetap diam di tempat memikirkan perkataan Koyuki.

___**Flashback on...**_

_"____Oh, Aku sedang 'melihat' para murid yang lewat. Dengan begitu Aku mungkin akan menemukan calon Ketua OSIS yang mungkin 'memenuhi syarat'. Maaf tentang kemarin, Aku berfikir kalau Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan."_

___._

_"____Tapi... setidak nya Aku telah melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan."_

___**Flashback off...**_

'Sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan...' Pikir Toru mengingat-ingat kembali ucapan Koyuki.

Kemudian Toru berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Koyuki berada.

Ruang rapat pengurus OSIS.

___**T~B~C**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Oke**_**, **____**Fic **_**pertama bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini, **___**yeah! **_**#plak!**

**Sebenarnya **___**manga **_**ini bagus menurut ku, hanya saja sedang **___**hiatus **_**karena Hotaru Takana**_**-**____**san **_**sedang sakit. Dan kabar nya kalau **___**manga **_**ini akan dilanjutkan pada bulan depan**_**...ku harap.**_

**(1) **Aku rasa kalau itu adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta. Kata asli nya mungkin ___"Tsukiatte kudasai!" _yang berarti "Keluarlah bersama ku!" atau dalam kasus ini diartikan sebagai "Kencanlah bersama ku!"

___**Until then...**_

**_"_**___**BakAuthor Technique : REVIEW!"**_


End file.
